Teach Me How to Cook
by Wendy55
Summary: Bella gets home from work to find a pleasant surprise waiting for her in her shared apartment with her fiancee. A simple cooking lesson leads to a night of sexy fun-time. One-Shot. All Human.


**A/N: I've decided to give the whole Twitter thing another try. But damn, that stuff's harder than it looks :/ Link is on my profile if you'd like to witness my fumbling :P**

**ANYWAY, just a little one-shot I thought of. I'm having some writer's block with my other fic, so I figured I might as well do something in that time. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: ********I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

_Teach Me How to Cook_

Keys jingled quietly outside the hardwood door, the noise only just audible enough from inside to let Alice know that her lover was home. Excitedly, and with a hint of nervousness, she straightened the wooden spoon and cutting board on the kitchen island for the tenth time since laying them out and smoothed down the invisible wrinkles on her apron.

The unassuming brunette entered the apartment slowly, taking in the soft grey, green and black colors of her shared apartment with the tired relief of finally being home. Fridays always seemed harder than the rest, but maybe that was because of the looming promise of a two day reprieve. She turned back to lock the door again, tossing her set of keys in the small glass bowl her fiancee had insisted on buying after more than once either of them had been late for work because of misplaced keys.

"Alice?"

"In the kitchen B," came a quick reply, excitement obvious in her tone.

As Bella rounded the corner from the spacious living room and into the kitchen, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Welcome home," Alice said with a grin.

Bella chuckled slightly, placing her bags on the ground next to the doorway. "What's all this?"

"Well, I came to a realization earlier today that I can't cook to save my life."

"Baby, I knew that since day one," Bella said with a soft smile, moving to gather her smaller partner in her arms and placing a soft kiss on her lips. It would have lasted longer, but Alice's excitement refused to be ignored and she pulled away.

"I know, I know. But I was also thinking about how unfair it is to you that you always cook for us. I mean, it must get pretty tiring sometimes." Bella just shrugged, wondering where this was going. "Well, it would be so much easier if you taught me how to cook!" Alice finally said, a grin taking over her face once again.

"Teach _you_ how to cook..." Bella said, receiving an enthusiastic bob of the head. "_You_, Alice Brandon?"

Alice rolled her eyes and moved away from the embrace, straightening her apron once again. "Oh come on, it can't be that hard. Just a simple meal that I could make without help."

After regarding her lover for a moment longer, Bella finally agreed, making Alice squeal excitedly and pull her into a brief but tight hug.

"Okay, where do we start? Tomatoes? Onions? Or do you want to-"

"Woah there Alicat, we need to decide what to make first." A gentle blush appeared on Alice's cheeks, and she smiled bashfully. "But before deciding on anything, you gotta wash your hands with soap," Bella explained, removing her suit jacket and hanging it on the back of one of the kitchen stools. Alice nodded attentively, trying not to get distracted by the outline of Bella's breasts, slightly visible through her white blouse. Bella winked at her when she caught her looking, earning yet another blush.

Alice moved over to the sink, squirting some of the peach scented liquid soap onto her hands and rubbing gently. Bella walked up behind her, also getting some soap before taking Alice's hands in hers and rubbing them together softly, almost as if massaging them. She teasingly thrusted her hips against Alice's skirt-covered backside, causing Alice's breathing to deepen slightly as she leaned her body back into the stronger one behind her. She felt warm breath against the side of her neck and then slow gentle kisses, causing her to groan softly in the back of her throat.

Bella's fingers wove themselves in and out of Alice's in a slippery fashion, teasing the sensitive skin between each of the smaller fingers. Her kisses turned more open-mouthed and she began pausing every now and then to suck at the skin gently.

Finally, after she felt their hands were clean enough, Bella turned on the water faucet and rinsed off the soap from their hands. The cold rush of water quickly brought Alice out of her dazed state and she gasped quietly, feeling the body behind her shake with silent laughter when she did.

"That was mean," she muttered with a pout, letting Bella dry both their hands with the fluffy hand towel she took from the rack.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just helping you wash your hands." The innocent look on Bella's face was ruined by the obvious mischief that could be seen in her eyes and Alice rolled hers.

"Sure you were. So what's next?"

"Okay, now we decide what to make. We have the ingredients for pretty much anything so take your pick."

"Ooh, teach me how to make that pasta you cooked on Valentine's Day," Alice said excitedly, her mouth watering already.

Bella quickly gathered the ingredients, setting them on the island while Alice quickly grabbed a notepad and pen and brought them back, making Bella chuckle.

"You must be really serious about this," she observed, bringing out a grater and one of the heavily layered pots.

"Oh yes! I mean, think about it, if you get sick or something who's gonna cook and make sure you get fed well? This is in both of our best interests, you see."

"So you're not just trying to make up for the fact that Emmett can cook more edible dishes than you?" Bella teased, rinsing a knife under the flow of water.

"The only reason he can do that is because he was forced to learn while Rosie was pregnant," Alice quickly defended. "Now, where do we start?"

Bella smiled and came back to the island, taking the notepad and pen out of Alice's hands and putting them behind her on the counter.

"You're not going to learn by taking notes, honey. Cooking is a hands-on type of art."

"But what if I don't remember anything?" Alice whined, looking longingly at her discarded stationary.

"You will," Bella said leaning in to Alice, "_trust me_."

Alice once again felt her breathing deepen at Bella's sultry tone. She nodded absently, her eyes still lidded when Bella pulled away.

"Alright, enough of that, let's get cooking."

. . .

"No no, you need to grate with the small end," Bella said softly, her hands covering Alice's as she corrected her. "Otherwise you'll be getting a mouthful of cheese with each bite, and that doesn't sound too appetizing." The soft music in the background was accompanied by the quiet sizzle of peppers and onions on the stove next to a boiling pot of macaroni.

"How do you remember all of this?" Alice asked, watching her lover stir the pot in amazement.

Bella gestured at the numerous paintings on the walls around the kitchen and living room. "Same way you remember which brush to use when you're making one of your paintings. If you do it long enough, it just sticks with you." It had taken little coaxing from Bella to get Alice to agree to making paintings for decorating their apartment. It was either that, or buying some overpriced excuse for modern art. That, and Bella just loved to watch Alice paint. She always held a certain concentration on her face, plus the fluidity with which she moved her brush across the canvas, as if she wasn't really trying, and yet she always ended up with pieces that Bella honestly thought would not be out of place as the centerpieces in an art gallery.

The two continued in comfortable silence for a while, working with each other easily while Alice tried to remember as much of what Bella was showing her as possible. The apron Alice had once donned had been returned to it place when the heat in the kitchen began to slowly rise, leaving Alice in just her short skirt and tank top. Bella herself had undone the two top buttons of her white blouse and tied her hair up into a messy bun as she always did when she cooked. Alice tried to not get too distracted by the exposure of Bella's long elegant neck that led down to her ample breasts, hugged by a lacey black bra that was visible through the gap whenever Bella stretched to reach for something. The heat from the stove wasn't the only thing getting Alice's blood warm.

"Okay, the pasta's ready. Are you ready to mix it all in?" Alice nodded eagerly, finishing up the last bit of cheese before grabbing the bowl of crushed tomatoes and garlic from the island and joining Bella by the stove.

"So how do we do this?"

"I'll put in the pasta first, then you put in the tomato paste right after and we mix them in. The cheese doesn't go in until the end."

Alice was soon beginning to recognize the smell and look of the pasta after Bella let her stir it for a bit.

"Alright, now let it settle. Here," Bella said, shaking some crushed basil into the palm of Alice's hand, "sprinkle this on top and then we'll leave it and get started on the salad."

Bella loved the look of wonderment and excitement in Alice's eyes with each new ingredient or added information and she resolved that the two of them would have to do this again sometime soon.

"How are you feeling about cooking so far?"

"Oh Bella, it's so much fun. No wonder you never complained." Bella chuckled, grabbing lettuce and some more tomatoes from the fridge.

"As long as you're getting fed, love," she said kissing her cheek softly.

"Can we have cucumbers in the salad too?"

"We can have anything you want, I'm just here to make sure nothing gets burnt."

Alice rushed to the fridge and grabbed one of the larger cucumbers as well as some green peppers, carrots and, knowing how much Bella loved them, black olives.

"Ready," she said once she had everything she wanted on the island.

The two of them split the tasks, Bella slicing the tomatoes and cucumbers and ripping the lettuce while Alice grated the carrot and cut up the green pepper. Once they had everything ready, Bella left Alice in charge of putting the salad together while she made sure the pot didn't burn. Alice's stomach began to growl as the smell of pasta filled the air in their apartment. The fan that was rotating lazily above them helped the smell permeate the room, offering no escape from the tantalizing scent. Unable to help herself, Alice popped a slice of cucumber into her mouth after she was done sprinkling salt over the salad.

"Right on time love, the pasta's ready for eating."

"Oh good, I'm starving." Bella grabbed two plates from the overhead cupboard and set them on the island, bringing the pot over with a dishing spoon to put equal helpings of the pasta on each plate. Alice licked her lips with anticipation as she watched Bella serving the pasta. She could barely stop herself from just digging in as she watched Bella take the grated cheese and sprinkle it evenly on top.

"Almost ready love, just a little longer," Bella said, taking the salad and putting some in each plate.

"How do you stop yourself from just eating everything when you're in here with such good food?"

"Well, I do happen to like getting some action before bed and I don't think that would help me with getting you in the mood," Bella teased, putting the salad bowl down and grabbing two forks. "Grab some water, we'll eat in the living room."

Alice followed behind Bella with two tall glasses of water, the condensation already beginning to run down the sides. She had to focus on not spilling anything as the smell of pasta trailed behind Bella, almost making her delirious.

Finally, both of them were sitting on the couch, plates on each of their laps and their legs tucked under them.

"Ready to get a taste of success?" Bella asked. Alice could only stare at her plate and nod. Bella chuckled quietly. "Well dig in, baby."

As soon as the food was on Alice's tongue, she felt like she was having an orgasm in her mouth. The flavors we so rich, and so satisfying that she felt she could cry. The guttural moan she released while she chewed the first bite had Bella tingling in certain places. When Bella herself took a bite, she found it tasted much better than it seemed to when she made it alone.

"I swear Bella you could open up your own restaurant and make millions even if you only sold this." Bella chuckled,thanking herbefore they both ate their dinner hungrily, moans of satisfaction occasionally escaping Alice's lips.

By the time both of them were done, Alice's vocal appreciation for the food was making Bella begin to feel particularly hungry for something else. She grabbed Alice's plate and her own, putting them on the table in front of the couch before turning to her with a devilish smile. Alice bit her lip and blushed, looking up at her from under her lashes, and that was all it took to make Bella pounce.

"Bella," Alice whimpered quietly as she held Bella's hair in her hands which her neck was being attacked by kisses.

"I love you," Bella whispered when she pulled away, her hand moving up and under Alice's tank top.

Alice grinned and looked into Bella's eyes as she replied, "I love you too." Once Alice had all of the buttons of Bella's blouse undone, she quickly pulled it off and tossed it somewhere behind the couch towards the door. Seeing Bella in only her dress pants, belt and bra turned Alice on even more and she clutched at Bella's shoulders, pulling her in for another heated kiss.

"Come on," Bella whispered, wrapping Alice's legs around her waist before pulling her up with her as she stood and walked them toward the bedroom. Alice didn't atop attacking her lips the entire way there, making the walk slightly more difficult for Bella.

They made it to their room eventually, Bella laying Alice down on the bed gently before resting her weight slowly on top of her. Alice let out a soft sigh while her hands moved down to cup Bella's backside roughly, squeezing it in time with the rhythm of their lips. Bella whimpered into the kiss, rolling her hips sensually against Alice's center. Alice's short skirt had ridden up to bunch around her hips and Bella could now feel heat radiating through the thin panties.

"More Bella," Alice pleaded softly against her lover's lips. Bella sat up, bringing Alice with her and made quick work of removing all of Alice's clothing as well as her own and kicked her heels off her feet. As soon as Bella had resettled her weight on top of Alice, the increased intimacy of skin on skin made both of them more aroused.

Bella began by kissing down the side of Alice's face, and then moved down to her neck, not stopping until she reached the peak of Alice's left breast. As soon as she reached it she began to suck, gently at first, but with more strength as the sounds coming from Alice grew more pronounced. She quickly switched to the other breast, nibbling teasingly at the hard nipple and getting a surprised squeak from her fiancee.

Finally giving Alice's nipples a rest, Bella reached down to the backs of Alice's knees, pulling her legs up towards her chest on either side of her own body. Alice's face flushed from excitement as she felt so exposed to her lover in this position. Alice's hands remained tangled in the now untied deep brown hair while Bella used her hips to hold Alice's legs in place.

Bella reached her hands in between their bodies, keeping her eyes trained on Alice's face, and gently stroked her sex, delighted when she felt how wet she was already. Alice's eyes screwed shut at the contact, her breathing now coming in small pants and her hands tightened into loose fists in Bella's hair. Having no patience for teasing, Bella quickly proceeded to thrust her fingers into her lover's heat, her moan at the warmth drowned out by Alice's near scream. She felt the hands in her hair tighten and it just made her more excited.

"I love you so much baby," Bella whispered against Alice's neck, now thrusting into Alice with a steady rhythm and rocking their bodies at the same time to increase the stimulation.

Alice's lips parted as she wanting to reply, but just then Bella's thumb began to roll her clit around in small sure circles, turning her words into another strangled moan. Bella moved her unoccupied hand up above Alice's head to help her balance and then thrust her fingers fully into Alice's heat, grinding against the hand with her hips while her thumb continued with its work.

Now having given up on speaking, Alice just let out deep pants, feeling her orgasm nearing quickly. She wrapped her legs around Bella's waist, trying to pull her lover's hips harder against the hand between them.

"Are you close baby? Will you let go for me?" Bella asked quietly, her lips moving up to capture Alice's before she could reply. She took Alice's bottom lip between her own, biting down on it gently just as Alice fell off the edge and into a blissful release.

Mixed in with Bella's name were moans and whimpers that made Bella's sex clench happily. She slowed down the movement of her hips, keeping her fingers still inside her lover before giving her one more gentle kiss against her lips.

"I love you too," Alice panted once Bella pulled away, a small grin appearing on her face. Bella laughed gently, kissing along Alice's jaw while her hips were released from the death grip. Alice shuddered as Bella slowly pulled out her soaked fingers, wiggling them teasingly before taking them completely out.

"You're so sexy when you squirm under me," Bella teased.

"Please. I'm always sexy," Alice said with a wink before rolling them over with help from Bella. "But now, fiancee of mine, it's your turn."

Bella smiled, making to sit up. "It's alright, you're probably exhausted already. We can get to me next time."

"Nonsense," Alice quickly pushed her back down, licking her lips when she saw Bella's breasts jiggle. "I'm never too tired for desert. Especially after such a delicious dinner."

She wasted no time moving her lips down to where she knew Bella needed her. As soon as her lips reached their destination, Bella's hips attempted to rise up off the bed but Alice's firm hold on them kept them still. Bella grabbed handfuls of the comforter under her as she shook slightly from Alice's teasing licks against her sex.

"Alice," she whined finally after it seemed that licking was all she would do. She felt Alice snicker against her before her tongue became firmer and flicked her clit rapidly. Bella moaned in surprise at the suddenness then settled back against the bed with her hands now holding on to Alice's shorter hair.

Alice switched between flicking, sucking and nibbling Bella's clit while two of her fingers easily made their way inside. She soon had Bella writhing against her, pulling her head closer against her sex and moaning incomprehensibly.

Deciding to put her lover out of her misery, Alice switched to firm, rhythmic sucks on Bella's clit while she added a third finger inside her warmth, thrusting them faster. Looking up from Bella's sex, she caught Bella's eyes just before they shut tightly as her orgasm consumed her. She spasmed long and hard against Alice's lips and fingers, feeling another orgasm coming as Alice hadn't stopped with her assault on her sex.

"A-Alice!" she cried as her second orgasm washed over her just as hard as the first one had.

Alice smiled smugly against Bella's clit, finally giving her a chance to rest as she slowed down her fingers. She lapped lazily at Bella's wetness like a cat would with milk, stroking the inside of Bella's thigh with her hand to help her calm down.

"No more," Bella whimpered weakly, trying to move away from Alice's lips. "Please."

Alice finally relented, moving back up to gently kiss the full lips of her lover. They moved under the comforter as fatigue finally washed over them.

Alice snuggled as close as she could to Bella, her head fitting comfortably under Bella's chin and their legs tangled together. Alice could feel Bella's heartbeat against her chest where her head was laying and smiled contentedly, her arm wrapping around Bella's waist to pull her close.

"Thank you," Alice said quietly after a moment.

"For what?" Bella asked confused and still panting slightly.

"Showing me how to cook, silly," she replied, her hand softly fondling Bella's breast that was closest to her. "Or did you already forget thanks to my admirable dexterity that left you panting like a kitten in the sun?"

"Don't you mean a dog in heat?"

"Kittens are more adorable, and you do this yawning thing that reminds me of a kitten so I think 'kitten in the sun' is more appropriate here."

Bella groaned teasingly, clutching her head. "Too many words love, my brain is still recovering." Alice giggled, shaking her head at Bella's typical dramatics. "You're welcome," she said at last. "I enjoyed watching you enjoy yourself."

Alice pulled back from Bella's chest to kiss her softly. "I love you Bella," she said against her lips while looking straight into her eyes. She saw love and happiness radiating from them and felt her heart warm.

"I love you too Alice," another slow kiss, "always."

They settled back into their position, holding each other closely.

"Crap, we forgot about the dishes," Bella said suddenly, debating whether or not to get up.

Alice placed her hand firmly on Bella's hips to keep her down. "We'll take care of them in the morning babe. They're not going anywhere." Calming down again, Bella resettled against the bed, her arms wrapping around Alice.

"Alright," she mumbled into Alice's hair. "Goodnight Ali."

"'Night B," Alice replied sleepily before yawning and closing her eyes. Sleep came easily to them both, and soon the room was filled with gentle snores.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad?**


End file.
